Fall For You
by princessb102700
Summary: Fionna and Marshall are bro's and always have been bro's. What happen's when Fionna starts to fall for her best friend?
1. Crush?

'I wonder what mission Gumball has for me this time, slaying monsters maybe? What if I get to fight a dragon!'

I anxiously bounce into the Candy Kingdom, letting different sugary scents flood my nostrils. I pass through the gates to the castle and make my way to Gumball's lab. Inside his pinkish laboratory I see Gumball and another female having a conversation.

'I know what you're thinking, Fionna, are you jealous? Maybe.' I see Gumball place his hand on her shoulder and bring her into a tight hug. My insides are burning and twisting inside, as Gumball pulls away from her. I then see him lean in for a kiss, successfully landing his lips on hers.

I start to feel tears flood my eyes. My throat burned. I just wanted to cry and never stop. 'I wasn't just jealous. I was destroyed, devastated, and trying hardly to swallow the knot building inside my throat.'

I quickly exit the kingdom with my head down, ignoring everyone's stares burning holes through my body.

I suddenly feel a dust of air surround my body. I look down and see the ground thousands of feet underneath me, I look up to see a smirking idiot.

"What's up Fi? It's really funny bumping into you here seeing as we're thousands of feet into the air."

'I really want to cry, I want to break down and cry. I'm strong enough to fake a smile for a little bit, and hopefully I will be alone when I can't hold on anymore.'

"Ha ha, very funny Marsh."

His facial expression completely changed from cocky to worried. He landed in the forest outside his cave and set me on a large rock. 'Well it's a step up from his couch.'

"What's wrong Fi?"

I continued faking a smile and shrugged.

"Why would you think somethings wrong?"

He sighed and picked me up bridal style, sat on the rock, and placed me on his lap.

"Fi, you are faking a smile, your eyes are red and puffy, and your voice sounds hoarse."

"You also only call me 'Marsh' when somethings wrong."

'How does he know so much about me? Does he really care that much about me?'

"Yeah Fi, I do."

I gave him a weird look, I didn't say that out loud.

"Hey Marsh?"

"Hmm?"

"I didn't say that out loud."

His face brightened, "Quick! Think something else!"

'Gumball totally kissed a girl right in front of me, after calling me to a mission.'

He went back to being supportive right away, embracing my torso in a protective hug.

"Fi, I'm so sorry. I know how much you liked him."

He pulled away and looked around the forest.

"There are other guys out there for you, I mean this place is full of dudes."

Then his eyes landed right on mine.

"Any one of those guys would be lucky to have you."

My stomach twisted and I started to get the feeling I used to have around Gumball. My cheeks immediately became flustered.

"If you keep blushing like that I'm going to have to suck the red from your cheeks."

Of course this made me blush harder.

"Do you enjoy making me a cherry?"

He chuckled, "I wouldn't say enjoy it. I would say it's the reason I wake up every afternoon."

I slugged him in the arm.

"What was that for?"

"Making me blush."

I quickly leaned into Marshall without thinking and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks," I mutter.

He placed his hand on his now dark gray cheek.

"Don't mention it."

I hopped off of Marshall and walked home, I really need to talk to Cake.

***ONE BORING WALK LATER***

I enter the treehouse looking for Cake, but I didn't see her. I did happen to see a note laid on the coffee table.

I picked it up and read it aloud, "Babycakes, I am at lord Mono's for a while to take care of my kitty's. I will be home in a few days. Love, Cake."

'With her kids, that's nice. I love her kids, but she never has time for me anymore.'

'I need to take a walk to my favorite spot.'

***ANOTHER BORING WALK LATER***

The lake, the gigantic willow tree, the bright green grass, the sun's warmth, the small creek.

'This is why this is my favorite spot.'

'Now what's a song that describes my feelings today?'

She said, I was seven and you were nine; I looked at you like the stars that shined in the sky, the pretty lights.  
And our sissy's used to joke about the two of us, growing up and falling in love; and I just smiled, and rolled my eyes, and said oh my my my.

Take me back to the house in the backyard tree, said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me you never did, you never did.  
Take me back when our world was one block wide, I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried.  
Just two kids, you and I... Oh my my my my.

Well, I was sixteen when suddenly, I wasn't that little girl you used to see, but your eyes still shined like pretty lights.  
And our sissy's used to joke about the two of us, I'd never believe I'd really fall in love, and I just smiled and rolled my eyes, and said oh my my my...

Take me back to the creek beds we turned up, two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me.  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight, the slamming of doors instead of saying goodnight.  
You stayed outside till the morning light, oh my my my my...

'I might like Marshall...'

"Holy crap bunny! I never knew you could sing!" Marshall exclaimed.

I turned around and saw him in aww.

"That's because I can't."

'I hope he didn't pay attention to the lyrics.'

"Yes you can!"

_'I walk up to him and push his back up against the willow, and just kiss him. His lips are soft and sweet like cream...'_

"Fi?"

"What?"

"Are you checking me out?"

"Don't flatter yourself, you have a fly on your face. Let me get it."

I slapped him across the face and walked away.

**Hey FIolee Shippers!**

**How did you like the first chappy?**

**Let me know in the comments!**

**If you have any idea's for the story let me know!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**X- Princessb102700**


	2. The Sad Truth

Sorry I stopped updating, I no longer have wifi. Hopefully I will get it back soon, and when that time comes, I will continue this story! Until then, I love you.

I have a youtuber imagines over on wattpad! Check me out! princessb102700

I love u! Forgive me?

Talk to you SOON!


End file.
